


Real

by Subbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subbie/pseuds/Subbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything. Do something, kiss me, hurt me, help me feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

The bitter numbness

the fading hope,

the greyness deserved,

i plead with you, make it stop.

x

i'm fading away,

a dim ghost on the peripheral vision.

the colours are gone now,

and emotions are going too.

x

please,

make me real.

make this all stop.

make me -force me- to feel.

x

with your hands at my throat

i gasp to breathe

but there's something so alive

with adrenaline throughout me

x

with your harsh restraints

i can't move much

but the pent up energy gives me something

something

x

with your foreboding rules

i daren't disobey

but there's something satisfactory

in the way you control me

x

please

choke me,

hurt me,

punish me,

i want to feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short poem I wrote about myself and one of my relationships, but after reading several of the Supernatural fics on the site felt very inspired to reread this and put it up. Could easily be about a depressed person in an abusive relationship, or about a numb person in a healthy relationship. I'll leave that decision to you.  
> Written Feb 2011


End file.
